Spooky
Spooky= Spooky is the main antagonist of Spooky's House of Jump Scares. She is the ghost of a 12 year old girl who appears to have a huge sum of power and impact over the events that have happened and will happen in the manor. Appearance Spooky is a floating, light-skinned ghost with long, dark blue hair, attiring a tattered blue dress. She has a rather cartoonish appearance (e.g. oval-shaped eyes, chibi-esque form, etc). Spooky can also be seen in several mini games as sprites, but she mainly follows the same basic appearance. Sometimes, though, she appears to brandish an over-sized Bowie knife. Gameplay She greets the player upon the beginning of the game, and congratulates them every 250 rooms. She is not seen in any other rooms of the game, and is quite possibly the one who filled the mansion with the ghosts, monsters, and cardboard jump scares in the first place. She acts as some kind of antagonist/comic relief. Spooky first appears at the beginning of the mansion asking if the player can survive one thousand rooms, or if there even is an end to the haunted house. At the 250th room, she appears to congratulate the player sarcastically. She leaves present that, upon opening, reads "Look Behind You" inside. If the player looks back, the walls suddenly erupt in Specimen 1, albeit harmlessly. She appears later at the 500th room to comment again on the player's progress, and informs them that the next door has been "fixed up" for them. Spooky appears at room 750, and sees that the player has an axe, which is obtained from the forest room. She gives the player "Infinite Stamina" as a reward, which makes the player unable to sprint (although Specimen 1 will still jump the player if the shift key is held), which is quite bad when a specimen may chase the player. After some rooms, the "Infinite Stamina" goes away and the player can run again. At room 1000 the player is led to believe they have escaped. Afterwards, the "sky" crashes and Spooky appears before the player, looking sad since the player survived. Specimen 9's cry is then heard, and Spooky states that "you need to complete one last challenge before you escape." At the end of the boss battle, the roof collapses on you, and Spooky appears again, claiming that you died so tragically that you are now a ghost. After this, both the player and Spooky float off the floor and appear on the TV beside the player. Spooky will finally state that she is leading her army to stop people calling ghosts "cute" or "adorable." After this, the game ends. Audio Audio of the second encounter with Spooky. Audio of the second encounter with Spooky. Audio of the third encounter with Spooky. Audio of the fourth encounter with Spooky. Trivia *The December update art on the game's download page features her smirking at the corpse of Santa Claus, having stolen his hat, which further indicates her sinister nature. **In one of the Minigames (Mall of the Spook), Spooky is shown gleefully murdering people with a knife, confirming her sinister nature. She is also shown to be egotistical, as all names in the high score screen are changed to "Spooky," including the player's. **In yet another Minigame (Mrs. Spook), Spooky brutally murders Pac-Man using a huge nail that impales him. This Minigame, like the previous one, serves as a wake up call to Spooky's true twisted personality. *Spooky wants others to fear her, and resents being called adorable or cute. **Even when she was alive she wanted to be feared *Spooky is referred to as a boss or owner type figure by the notes regarding GL Labs. |-|Gallery= Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-december-poster by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares December Poster Spooky-s-house-of-jump-scares-update-poster-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Update Poster Spooky-s-ost-album-art-by-stylishkira.png|Spooky on the Spooky's OST Album Art Spook epic edit.png|Spooky's portrait in Room 250 SPOOK ART.png|Angry Spooky Spooky Sparkling (Trailer).gif|Spooky sparkling in the trailer. Spooky on Steam.png|Spooky's House of Jumpscares Steam Poster Spooky s house of jump scares thanks poster by stylishkira.png|Spooky's House of Jump Scares Thanks Poster (Where she carries a minigun) Preview march.png SpookyMinigme.png|Spooky's sprite from minigame "Mall of the Spook" Steam render.png|Texture of Spooky in steam poster Christmas spook.png|Texture of Spooky in december poster Knife_Spooky.png|Spooky brandishing a large Bowie knife. Spooky_Thanks.png|Spooky happily carrying a minigun. Spook_phones.png|Spooky wearing pink headphones featuring a heart motif. Spook_yay.png|A clean render of Spooky from the Spooky Update. Spoop render1.png|Human Spooky. Spoop render2.png|Human Spooky. Spoop render3.png|Human Spooky. Category:Miscellaneous